jmc_blue_dwarffandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Tanaka
Although lazy in nature, Jason Tanaka - or simply Tanaka - is a skilled pilot who has gotten the Dwarfers through more scapes than they can remember. History Jason was born on Io to Ned and Rinko Tanaka. For most of his early life he was interested in journalism, becoming the head editor of his high school and university newsletters. He never had an interest in flying until he and a group of friends took a puddle jumper on a spur-of-the-moment jaunt. None of them knew how to pilot it, but Jason gave it a whirl and found that he was rather good for someone who didn't know what they were doing. Even then, he didn't consider making it a career until a year after graduating from Io University. In his mind, becoming a pilot in the Space Corps seemed easier than being a part-time salesperson at a droid depot. He found himself breezing through flight school with little effort, becoming a certified pilot. He then spent the next decade flying shuttles on various JMC vessels. At the age of 37 he died on board the JMC vessel Normandy. It was ruled as an industrial accident. However, that was the official story. In reality, the Normandy was a Space Corps. research vessel focused on creating Faster-Than-Light fighter ships, vessels capable of pulling off near impossible maneuvers for new ship-on-ship combat tactics. And in spite of the obvious implications, Jason insists that he didn't die in a failed test flight. He continues to be tight-lipped about the particulars of his demise. Jason spent the first years of his death as a soft-light hologram and became a flight instructor at the Space Corps flight academy on Titan. After saving up enough to purchase a hard-light drive he quit and spent his days hopping from one ship to the other until finding himself on an unassuming blue mining vessel... After some time spending life as a rooster due to a hologram malfunction, he was suddenly plucked from the universe due to a wibbly thing and subsequently spat out as a reanimated corpse. Appearance Jason is a relatively unassuming Asian male with medium length, messy dark hair and a tired face. He stands at 5'9'' and is usually seen wearing ratty clothes that look like he picked through the dumpster of a thrift store. Was formerly a chicken. Personality Jason is laid back with a dry sense of humor. He is also a super-underachiever. The kind of man who will do seemingly more difficult things just to avoid doing what he's supposed to. Which is how he ended up being a pilot in spite of having a complete disinterest in flying. However, don't assume that makes him a lousy pilot. He can land a starbug on the head of a pin, he just hates doing it. He typically enjoys spending time listening to audiobooks of cheap thriller novels you can only find in airports. He avoids actual books (because you have to turn the pages). Category:Dwarfer Category:Characters